Misteri Eleusini
by Chez Francine
Summary: "Hai visto?", le chiede Aiolia. Deve essere rimasta senza parole. Nemmeno lui si aspettava di essere così bravo. Ma adesso Marin si avvicinerà, lo abbraccerà e gli stamperà un bacio mozzafiato sulle labbra e… Ed è per un puro miracolo che schiva la padella.


**1.**

«No, no, stai pure seduto e tranquillo. Faccio da me».

Acido. Che cola lento da ogni singola sillaba che sputa fuori dalle sue labbra. È in momenti come questi che lei assomiglia ad un cobra, almeno nella sua testa.

«Perché ti arrabbi? Che ho fatto di male, adesso?».

«Non sono arrabbiata!», e quell'enfasi gli urla l'esatto opposto.

«Sì che lo sei». Va bene. Ha tutto il diritto di avercela con lui, ammesso che si degni di spiegargli il perché, ma che almeno non lo prenda per i fondelli.

«No», insiste.

«Sì», insiste anche lui.

«No», prosegue lei.

«Sì», prosegue anche lui.

«No!».

«Oh, insomma! Si può sapere che cosa ti ho fatto?».

«Nulla, Aiolia, nulla. Come al solito…».

«Scusa, che cosa hai detto?».

«Come al solito, intendi?».

«Ah, è così?». La fissa con le mani sui fianchi, il telecomando abbandonato sul divano e la partita in televisione, mentre lei tiene in mano i piatti sporchi. « Io non farei niente?».

Le mani di Marin si stringono attorno alla porcellana. «Dimmelo tu. Non rifai il letto, non sparecchi la tavola, ti spogli strada facendo e lasci in giro tutte le tue cose, per non parlare delle briciole e della spazzatura che dimentichi sempre…».

«Tutto qui? Ok, ok, ti aiuto», e inizia a raccogliere le posate dalla tavola.

«No, lascia, ho detto che faccio da me».

«Ma perché?».

Glielo chiede con le forchette nella mano sinistra, la destra alle prese con un tovagliolo di carta. Lei lo fissa, bellissima con quei suoi occhi scuri che minacciano tuoni e fulmini, ma più muta di una statua di sale. Quando fa così l'ammazzerebbe. Le prenderebbe quel suo bel collo da cigno che fa capolino tra i suoi capelli rossi e lo torcerebbe come un prentzel. Qual è il problema?

«Qual è il problema?».

«Qual è il problema?», gli fa il verso lei e questo non distende i nervi del Leone. «Il problema è che tu non vuoi fare i piatti!».

«Marin, non mi sembra che tu faccia i salti di gioia all'idea».

«Appunto! Io vorrei che tu volessi collaborare! E invece no, devo sempre stare lì a pungolarti come un maiale…».

Ok, quest'ultimo paragone se lo poteva anche risparmiare. Però è vero: Aiolia non prende mai l'iniziativa per aiutarla con i lavori di casa. Lei non pretende che si trasformi nel figlio di Cenerentola e Mastro Lindo, anzi, in quel caso lo stanerebbe da casa sua col fumo; ma che ogni tanto prenda i suoi calzini e li metta nel cesto dei panni sporchi, o alzi la tavoletta del water, o non semini briciole come Pollicino, questo sì.

«Marin, ripeto. Se a te non va di fare i piatti, perché dovrebbe andare a me?».

E ovviamente lei travisa le sue parole.

«Ah, stanno così le cose?! Bene, benone! È proprio questo il punto, non capisci?», domanda lei sbattendo i piatti sul tavolo e facendone dei cocci.

«No», risponde stringendo le posate. Grazie al cielo non ci sono coltelli, pensa lui.

Marin alza le mani, le stringe digrignando i denti e dando sfogo alla sua frustrazione. Perché non capisce?

«Perché mai dovrebbe piacermi fare i piatti?».

«Te l'ho chiesto prima io…».

«Rispondimi. È prassi consolidata che siano le donne a sbrigare certe faccende, vero?», e il tono di Marin sale di un'ottava. «Io posso anche lavare i piatti, rifare i letti e pulirti il sedere, vero?».

Aiolia tace. Che sta dicendo?, pensa fissandola a occhi sgranati. E soprattutto, come sono arrivati a fare discorsi simili?

«Maschilista… Tu e questo schifoso mondo!».

«Adesso sei ingiusta, Marin! Se fosse come dici tu, non avresti mai vestito l'Armatura…».

«E me lo chiami vestire un'Armatura girare mezza nuda e con una maschera sul viso?», e il suo indice destro scatta ad indicare la maschera, abbandonata su una cassapanca in un angolo, e a lui sembra che quell'oggetto muto lo stia accusando senza emettere un fiato. Marin, invece, sta ringhiando. Deve calmarla. Ora.

«Marin, ascolta…», e un piatto sopravvissuto all'urto di poco prima s'infrange sulla parete, vicinissimo alla testa di Aiolia.

**2.**

Ama il mattino e quel caldo raggio di sole che filtra dalle persiane accostate. Gli piace crogiolarsi nel torpore del dormiveglia, assaporare il risveglio piano piano, sbadiglio dopo sbadiglio, cambiando la posizione del corpo a poco a poco. E quando allunga la mano e trova il corpo caldo e morbido di lei… è il non plus ultra. Perché lei gli piace. Gli piace sentirla tra le braccia, carezzarle per ore i capelli o la curva morbida dei fianchi. E poi è così… carina. Oh, intendiamoci: lui la trova semplicemente strepitosa, con quei suoi riccioli rosso fuoco e quegli occhi neri. Ma quando è così, tenera e ancora nel dormiveglia, lei è… carina. Pura. Innocente e tenera.

A volte si ritrova egoisticamente a pensare che è un bene – per lui, ovvio – che abbia deciso di tenere lo stesso la maschera sul viso. Si sente un verme e sa che dovrebbe vergognarsi di certi pensieri, ma… ma è geloso. Geloso di lei, che qualcuno si accorga della sua bellezza e che faccia un pensierino su di lei. Che tentino di portargliela via.

Tutto questo è improbabile e nell'angolo razione del suo cervello lui lo sa, così come sa anche che se lei si togliesse una volta per tutte quella maschera inespressiva e mostrasse a tutto il Santuario la sua pelle di porcellana, anche allora lui e solamente lui conoscerebbe il vero e intimo volto di Marin. I suoi sorrisi sinceri. I suoi occhi sgranati. L'ombra nerissima e lunghissima che disegnano le sue ciglia sulle guance quando dorme. E quell'espressione beata, da bambina che le scopre sul viso quando si risveglia e la trova accanto a sé, e gli viene voglia di stringerla forte, per iniziare bene la giornata.

Allunga una mano, ma trova solo il lenzuolo tiepido. Apre gli occhi, seccato e deluso: lei non c'è. Si puntella sui gomiti e solleva in parte il busto e i capelli arruffati.

Già. È partita in missione stamattina. Sospira e abbassa la testa. Avanti, Aiolia, alzati, pensa sprofondando con la testa nel cuscino che sa di bucato fresco e… vaniglia? Strofina naso e guance sulla federa stropicciata, come a volersi stampare un ricordo del suo profumo.

Un ultimo sospiro, un ultimo stiracchiamento e Aiolia si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto, spalle nude alla finestra e piedi a contatto col pavimento.

La mattina fatica sempre a carburare. Se non fosse per il personale in servizio alla Quinta Casa, se ne resterebbe a poltrire fino a giorno fatto. Anche Aiolos tribolava per buttarlo giù dal letto, e poteva contare sulle dita di una sola mano le mattine in cui non lo svegliava con una energica secchiata d'acqua ghiacciata; di solito, succedeva quelle rare volte in cui uno dei due stava male e la lezione slittava per forza di cose al giorno dopo.

La voglia di ributtarsi tra le lenzuola è fortissima e le palpebre protestano calando, dicendogli che è ancora presto per tirarsi su… Poi, il pensiero di lei che è già sveglia da un pezzo e che non sta facendo una passeggiata tra i fiori, lo fa sentire un verme.

Farà caldo ad Eleusi?, si chiede grattandosi un punto della schiena sperduto tra le sue scapole.

I suoi occhi incontrano un oggetto curioso, disperso tra i suoi piedi. Un frammento di vetro. E un altro. E un altro. E un altro ancora. Poi ricorda in che modo si è conclusa la discussione della sera precedente: Marin che gli rovescia addosso un servizio intero di piatti, poi i bicchieri e il vaso di fiori e lui che dribbla agilmente ogni frammento. È riuscito ad avvicinarsi a lei solo quando si è impossessata delle posate e minacciava di tirar fuori l'artiglieria pesante.

Hanno fatto pace, nell'unico modo che conoscono, fondendo cuore, anima cervello e Cosmo. A loro piace così. In silenzio. Un modo come un altro per dire anche se imperfetti, anche se diversi, anche se lontani, io scelgo sempre te.

E Aiolia ammette che fare pace in quel modo è molto più gratificante che spendere mille e mille parole.

Le parole sono belle. Possono essere ricercate. Elaborate. Evocative. Pompose. Aspre. Dure. Ma sono solo sterili emissioni di fiato e saliva. I fatti, quelli contano per Aiolia. È stata la prima cosa che ha messo in chiaro con Marin.

«Posso dirti mille volte ti amo e altre frasette sdolcinate, ma se non te lo dimostro coi fatti, come la mettiamo? Preferisco darti un segno concreto dei miei sentimenti…», e lei gli ha chiuso la bocca con un bacio mozzafiato.

Sorride ripensandoci, mentre cerca qualcosa con cui poter affrontare incolume quel mare di cocci sparsi per il pavimento. Alla fine, rimediata una scarpa e una ciabatta, si avventura per il monolocale in penombra.

Sbatte contro il tavolo. La cassapanca. Una sedia rovesciata. Spalanca le imposte e quando si volta riesce solo a dire: «Dio santo…».

La stanza è devastata, come se una gragnola di detriti fosse piovuta attraverso il tetto. O come se l'intera costruzione fosse stata sollevata di peso da un tornado e fatta ballare come un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio nello shaker di un barista estroso.

Doveva essere incazzata di brutto, pensa dando uno sguardo attorno a sé. È colpa mia. In parte, almeno, ammette cercando eventuali cocci nei vestiti abbandonati in giro per la stanza ed infilandosi slip e jeans.

E va bene, Marin. Fatti, non parole.

**3.**

Non ha mai sudato tanto in vita sua. Non è tanto per la reale difficoltà di quelle operazioni, quanto perché non sa come farle. E allora improvvisa, finendo per scoprire di dover buttare alle ortiche quanto fatto a poco, pochissimo dalla conclusione.

Non si può lavare se non si è spazzato il pavimento. E non si può spazzare il pavimento se non si sono tolti i detriti dai mobili. E tutto questo, Aiolia ha scoperto che avviene non tanto per un ordine cosmico immanente, quanto per mero senso pratico.

Ha passato l'intera mattinata per sistemare un poco la casa di Marin. È tutta lì, un ampio locale con il letto a due piazze sul fondo, accanto al camino, un grande tavolo di legno di pino al centro della stanza, il bagno sulla destra e un angolo cottura. Che ci vuole?, si è detto notando che la metratura di casa non è poi eccessiva; che dovrebbero dire gli inservienti delle Case dello Zodiaco, allora?

Aiolia ha rifatto il letto, e fin qui, tutto in regola.

Ha poi passato lo straccio sul pavimento, scoprendo che la trama fittissima! – come da strillo sulla confezione – raccoglieva tutti i frammenti presenti a terra. Maledicendo il cencio, e quella massaia con il fazzoletto a pois annodato sulla testa – trama fittissima! – si è armato di guanti e pinzette ed ha estratto le schegge una ad una.

Si è tagliato.

Ha zampillato sangue come una fontana.

Si è medicato il dito e si è reso conto che forse, forse, le pulizie non sono poi così semplici come appaiono.

Alle dieci e mezzo il monolocale di Marin è conciato peggio, molto peggio, di quando si è alzato. E Marin rincaserà nel pomeriggio. In serata, se lui avrà un po' di fortuna.

_Se le faccio trovare questo casino, mi ridurrà in pezzettini microscopici, _pensa sconsolato. A chi chiedere aiuto? La piccola Lythos non abita più al Santuario. Ha sposato un ragazzo di Rodrio e si sono trasferiti a Smirne. Non vuole che i suoi compagni lo vedano in quelle condizioni, perché la storia con Marin non è ancora di dominio pubblico anche se anche i sassi, oramai, sanno di loro.

E poi c'è anche un altro fatto che lo trattiene dal chiedere consiglio ai suoi compagni d'oro. È una frase che Marin gli ha sputato addosso tra il lancio di un piatto e l'altro.

«Persino Milo di Scorpio sa tenere in ordine una casa! Per non parlare di Seiya!»

Come a volerlo sminuire.

A voler essere onesti fino in fondo, è anche e soprattutto per questa frase infelice che Aiolia si è rimboccato le proverbiali maniche e sta sudando settanta volte sette le altrettanto famose sette camicie. Milo sa tenere in ordine una casa? Bene, lui sa fare altrettanto, se non di meglio_. Glielo faccio vedere io. Oh, sì. E poi lei sarà tanto cortese da spiegarmi come mai è a conoscenza dei fatti di Milo._

Perché, se si fosse trattato di Mu, così preciso da far invidia agli svizzeri, o di Aldebaran, così modesto da essere capace di prendere il panno in mano e dare una bella ed energica spolverata, Aiolia non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire. Si sarebbe chiesto ugualmente come facesse Marin a conoscere certi aspetti privati dei suoi compagni d'arme, ma si sarebbe risposto chiamando in causa la solita, vecchia lingua lunga del personale d'ausilio della

Tuttavia, quel nome, quell'insieme di quattro lettere, due vocali e due consonanti, gli rode dentro come un criceto alle prese con un seme di girasole, o una foglia di lattuga grande tre volte lui.

Milo.

Che sia avvenente, quantomeno, è innegabile, così com'è innegabile che quel suo modo di fare, da bel tenebroso che rimugina sulla propria vita, attrae le donne come uno sciame di falene che volano verso la fiamma di una candela.

È… seccato.

Vorrebbe che Marin pronunciasse quel nome, il suo nome, il meno possibile, lo stretto indispensabile, e solo quando ha esaurito tutti gli altri sinonimi, partendo da "Ehi tu" fino a chiamarlo con un fischio. L'idea che quel nome esca da quelle labbra lo disgusta. Beh, forse _disgusta_ è un termine un po' troppo forte, ma rende appieno l'idea.

Seiya, invece, merita un capitolo a parte. Aiolia spende poco tempo dietro le questioni sofistiche, ma quando lo fa vi si dedica anima e corpo. E Seiya rappresenta un accidente aristotelico capace di farlo sprofondare nell'abisso cogitativo. Ammesso che si dica così.

Seiya.

Non ha nulla contro quel ragazzo; gli è sempre andata a genio quella piccola testa calda pronta ad infiammarsi facilmente – _forse anche troppo_ – come la capocchia di un cerino contro la suola delle scarpe. Seiya è così. Impulsivo. Esplosivo. Avere a che fare con lui è come pretendere di catturare il vento con un retino per farfalle. Trasuda energia da tutti i pori, ha l'argento vivo addosso, ma resta sempre il solito sconsiderato e pasticcione, sebbene il tempo gli abbia fatto mettere un po' di sale in zucca.

_Poco, ma è pur sempre qualcosa,_ pensa Aiolia appoggiato al manico della scopa. Voleva forse dirgli che persino quel ciclone di Seiya è in grado di occuparsi di una casa, mentre un fiero Gold Saint fatica persino a mettere nel cesto della biancheria un paio di mutande? Sospira, dicendosi che può togliere il 'forse', e intanto la casa versa sempre nelle stesse condizioni: disperate.

Ok, basta pensare alle parole che volano quando si litiga, alle questioni sofistiche e a tutto ciò che non lo aiuta materialmente. Deve fare qualcosa per rendere di nuovo confortevole – _ ma anche solo agibile sarebbe già un gran bel risultato_ – quella casa. La domanda è: cosa? Se solo sapesse da che parte iniziare, sarebbe già un bel passo avanti…

«Festa movimentata! Però, potevate anche invitarmi…».

Parli del diavolo, e spuntano le corna. E che corna! Eccolo lì, un tizzone d'inferno di tutto rispetto, con tanto di corna, coda a punta e zoccoli caprini nascosti sotto un paio di jeans e anfibi neri. Milo di Scorpio.

«Che ci fai tu qui?», quasi ruggisce Aiolia allontanando da sé la scopa. Non sa se è più seccato per essersi fatto trovare in quelle circostanze o se lasciar la mente ai tarli della gelosia. _Che ci fa lui qui?_

«Sono venuto a cercare una persona…», replica Milo. Sta godendo da matti nel divertirsi alle spalle di Aiolia. Il gatto e il

«Chi?», chiede il pesce abboccando all'amo.

«Te», risponde Milo sorridendo. Se ne resta sull'uscio, braccia conserte e i capelli stranamente fermati a coda dietro le spalle.

«E perché mai?», domanda Aiolia, glissando sul motivo che ha spinto il compagno ad andare a cercarlo a casa di Marin.

«Sono sceso alla Quinta Casa e mi hanno detto che non c'eri. Così…», risponde Milo senza scomporsi.

Aiolia lascia correre l'allusione che Milo ha fatto senza usare mezza parola ma soltanto con il suo sguardo da…

_Soprassediamo,_ consiglia il Leone a se stesso. «Come mai?».

Milo fa spallucce. «Missione…».

«Quando?».

«Adesso».

«Dove?».

«Tokyo», soffia Milo con aria sorniona.

_Lontanuccio_, pensa Aiolia. Che sia già arrivato il suo turno? «Quanto tempo?».

«Chi può dirlo?», replica Milo. «Un giorno, un mese, un dì, l'eternità…».  
«Taglia corto!».

Milo sorride. _Il puledro scalcia e ha voglia di mordere il freno, eh? Bene, Aiolia, eccoti tanta di quella corda da impiccatici con le tue stesse mani_. «Non ne so molto. Sai com'è fatto Shaka. Ha blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che Mu sta per tornare al Santuario e che siccome Aldebaran è in missione, tocca a te partire per Tokyo», ribatte lo Scorpione. «Una bella fortuna, eh?».

«Fortuna?».

«Beh, sì. Siccome devi partire subito, sarai lontano quel tanto che basta per non essere picchiato a sangue da Marin quando rientrerà», _e troverà questa Babilonia_, aggiunge Milo tra sé e sé. _G__iusto,_ pensa Aiolia e sta già per lanciare via la scopa e le faccende domestiche quando Milo dà un piccolo strappo alla lenza. Aggiungendo:«Però…».

«Però, cosa?».

«Però…», inizia a spiegargli Milo, «Marin potrebbe legarsela al dito», _e non gliene farei una colpa,_ «e fartela pagare molto, molto cara».

Non serve che il compagno gli illustri quali abissi di profonda crudeltà riescano a toccare le donne; Aiolia trema. Tre mesi sono tanti da passare da sola, a rimuginare su come un certo buzzurro ricoperto d'oro abbia messo sottosopra la tua spartana ed ordinata casetta e l'abbia lasciata sottosopra, senza neppure avere la decenza di spazzare il pavimento.

Aiolia sa che gli ordini sono ordini. È scattato sull'attenti per molto meno, ma adesso si trova davanti ad un bivio: proseguire sul sentiero di mattoni gialli, oppure tagliare per i campi di grano? Guarda Milo, che ora gli appare come uno di quei presentatori tutto sorrisi e moine che invoglia il concorrente del quiz televisivo a scegliere la scatola misteriosa al posto della barca vinta rispondendo a tutte le domande.

«Che aspetti?», gli domanda Milo, con la scatola misteriosa tra le mani. «Non è che hai molte scelte…».

Deglutisce. _La scatola. Scegli la scatola!_

«Io…».

Milo sorride. Se la mente di Aiolia non fosse preda di visioni di lamé, lustrini e studi televisivi, il Leone si accorgerebbe di quanto quelle labbra arricciate all'insù siano pericolose, come la coda di un crotalo che frusta nervosa l'aria. Chi si fiderebbe di un crotalo?

_La scatola! La scatola! La scatola!_

Marin lo ammazzerà. Pian piano, lento lento, pezzo per pezzo. E poi, quando si sarà seccata di quel gioco, lo appenderà morente e grondante sangue su di un palo in un campo di grano, i gioielli di famiglia in bocca. E i topi e gli uccelli del cielo si ciberanno delle sue carni, pezzo per pezzo, e lui, novello Prometeo…

«Aiolia?».

Milo è sempre sulla soglia di casa.

«Che c'è?».

L'altro sospira. «Non hai sentito una sola parola di quanto ho detto, vero?». Aiolia annuisce. «E va bene, ma non dire più che non ti aiuto mai!».

Lo Scorpione fa per girare sui tacchi, offeso e piccato come solo lui riesce ad essere senza sembrare una _drag-queen_ isterica, e Aiolia vede andarsene la sua sola possibilità di uscire da quell'impasse assieme a quei capelli legati a coda che fluttuano lenti nel vento caldo. _La scatola! La scatola! La scatola!_

«No, aspetta!», tenta di fermarlo afferrandolo per un braccio. «Stavo solo riflettendo sul da farsi».

Milo lo guarda da sopra la spalla, scettico, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi.

«Stavi dicendo che…?».

«E va bene, va bene! Ma che poi non si dica più che sono un egoista», risponde Milo liberandosi dalla stretta dell'altro. «Non mi fai entrare?».

**4.**

«Accomodati», e Aiolia si chiede dove possa sedersi senza rischiare di ritrovarsi una scheggia infilata nelle chiappe. Milo, tuttavia, non si scompone: afferra una sedia, la capovolge e la scuote per benino, facendo cadere a terra alcuni frammenti di vetro. Poi la riposiziona con le gambe sul pavimento e si accomoda come niente fosse.

«Allora. Devi partire subito», dice Milo saltando a piè pari i preamboli. «Se lasci la casa di Marin in questo stato, quando tornerai ti farà a pezzi. Se però non parti, a farti a pezzi sarà Shaka. Sei in un gran bel casino».

«C'ero arrivato da solo, grazie».

«Però, una soluzione c'è. Se tu trovassi qualcuno che ti sostituisse…», butta lì Milo con noncuranza.

«E chi?», domanda Aiolia interrompendolo. «Mu è laggiù, Aldebaran in missione, il Maestro non lo conto nemmeno, Shaka deve sorvegliare il Santuario…»  
Milo tace.

«E anche ammesso che mi sostituisca qualcuno, che scusa presenterei? Sono indisposto?».  
«Non sapevo avessi il ciclo…».

«Spiritoso! E poi dimmi, dove lo trovo un santo che…» Aiolia si blocca e lo guarda.

_Alleluia_, pensa Milo, sbattendo le palpebre. «Che c'è? Che hai visto?».

«Ti prego. Ti prego. Te lo chiedo per favore. Farò qualsiasi cosa…».

«Prego?»

«Tutto quello che vuoi», e manca poco che Aiolia gli si butti ai piedi, massacrandosi sulle schegge. «Sostituiscimi tu…».

«_Che cosa?_ Oh no, no, no e ancora no».

«Andiamo, non farti pregare!», l'incalza Aiolia avvicinando la sedia a quella dell'amico. «Sostituiscimi!».

«Ma…».

«Oh, avanti! Che cosa ti costa, scusa? Tu prendi adesso il mio posto ed io ti ricambierò il favore…».

«Mah… Non so…».

«Quando vuoi».

«E a Shaka che dirò?».

«Una scusa la troverai».

«Ma non so se…».

«Milo, che devo fare? Pregarti in ginocchio? Sostituiscimi tu ed io ricambierò non appena mi sarà possibile».

«Qualunque cosa?».

«Qualunque cosa».

«Quando vorrò?».

«Quando vorrai».

Milo ci pensa su. _Dannato idiota, avanti che aspetti? Dimmi di sì!_, pensa Aiolia mentre aspetta e spera con tutto il cuore che l'altro accetti, anche perché tende a rimuovere le cose. Se solo sapesse quali e quanti assi nella manica ha il suo compagno, non premerebbe tanto perché Milo venga a giocare. Tuttavia Aiolia è negato a poker. Un caso disperato.

«E va bene. Va bene. Ci vado io, al posto tuo», afferma alla fine Milo.  
«A buon rendere…».

_Contaci, Aiolia. Contaci. Quest'anno passerò tutta l'estate spaparanzato sulla spiaggia a prendere il sole…_

«Bene, io devo andare a fare i bagagli», e Milo si alza dalla sedia.

«E ad avvisare Shaka», gli ricorda Aiolia.

«Già, è vero. Forse mi conviene passare prima da lui», risponde Milo, ben sapendo che sia inutile. Accosta la sedia al tavolo e ammucchia con la punta del piede alcuni cocci in un angolo. «Io vado».

«Aspetta un secondo». La voce di Aiolia lo ferma sulla porta.

_Che abbia mangiato la foglia? No, impossibile_, pensa Milo voltandosi, e sperando che l'altro non abbia notato niente spuntare dalla tasca dei jeans. «Sì?».

«Tu sapresti da dove cominciare, qui dentro?», domanda Aiolia dubbioso e rosso in viso.

«Niente di più facile!», risponde Milo dopo aver dato una panoramica alla casa e sospirando di sollievo dentro di sé.

«Davvero?».

«Ricorda che il mio maestro è stato un gran sadico…».

«E ti metteva di ramazza?».

«Aiolos non lo ha mai fatto con te?».

«Non ce n'è stato il tempo», risponde Aiolia. «Di' un po', ma ti metteva anche il grembiulino?».

«Mi stai sfottendo?», sibila pericolosamente Milo.

«Chi? Io? Giammai…».

Lo Scorpione emette qualcosa simile al borbottio di un vulcano che sta per esplodere, poi i muscoli della sua faccia si rilassano. _Ok, trasformiamo questo prode guerriero in Cenerentola…_ Prende la sedia che ha usato poco prima, si accomoda e dice: «Disfa il letto».

«Ma… l'ho rifatto!».

«Niente _ma_», lo interrompe Milo. «Il letto è l'ultima cosa che si fa in una stanza, e solo dopo che questa è stata pulita. Quindi, ora tu prendi quelle lenzuola e le metti a prendere aria alla finestra».

«E tu?».

«Io tengo d'occhio la situazione, così vedo dov'è che sbagli».

«Non mi sembra…».

«Sciocchezze! Il mio maestro ha fatto lo stesso con me e sono venuto su benissimo!», replica Milo incrociando le gambe. «Avanti, Aiolia, il tempo vola. E Marin è sempre stata molto veloce a sbrigare le missioni…».

Il Leone, seppur a malincuore, esegue. Prende le lenzuola e le tira via, afferra i guanciali, li spoglia delle federe, e li posa sul coprimaterasso. Poi, lascia tutta la biancheria sul davanzale della finestra di Marin, come gli ha detto di fare Milo.

«E ora?».

«Ora spolveri. Avanti, getta a terra tutte le schegge», ordina Milo con tono perentorio.

Ringhiando, Aiolia prende una pezza e getta a terra tutti i frammenti che trova, spolverando i mobili dalle schegge e dagli avanzi di cibo. Quindi, Milo gli insegna comodamente seduto, come si spazza: impugna la scopa tenendola in diagonale davanti a sé e spinge verso l'esterno tutto ciò che incontrano le setole. E dopo aver creato un mucchietto di spazzatura davanti la porta d'ingresso, Aiolia agguanta la paletta e vi spinge i rifiuti. Poi fa una scoperta. Seccante, anche: dopo aver raccolto il pattume più volte, resta sempre una strisciolina di polvere nera sul pavimento.

La raccoglie. Una volta. Due. Tre. Quattro. La strisciolina è sempre lì. Milo non dice una parola e non ha il coraggio di alzare gli occhi verso di lui. Insiste. La strisciolina di polvere è ancora lì. _Dove sbaglio?_, si chiede. Guarda Milo. Sta leggendo qualcosa.

«Ehm…».

Lo Scorpione si rià, quasi salta sulla sedia, caccia via il foglio nella tasca dei jeans. «Che succede?».

«Per quanto io spazzi resta sempre una strisciolina di polvere nera sul pavimento…», dice Aiolia indicando a terra. «Suggerimenti?».

Milo si avvicina, s'accovaccia e scruta la polvere con le mani sulle ginocchia. Lo guarda serio. «Hai provato a ripassare la scopa?».

Aiolia capisce che qualsiasi cosa vi fosse scritta su quel foglio deve essere importante. «Già fatto. Sei volte».

«Ahia, questa è proprio una bella rogna…», sentenzia Milo, mentre ad Aiolia si rizzano i peli della schiena. Anche se una parte di lui gli dice che quella è solo polvere, si sente colpevole, condannato, come Damocle tenuto sotto tiro dalla propria spada. «Hai della carta assorbente?».

«Credo… di sì…», risponde voltandosi verso la cucina, più simile ad un campo di battaglia che all'angolo ordinato e funzionale che ha creato Marin.

«Prendine un pezzo e bagnalo».

Aiolia esegue.

«Ora passamelo», e Milo si ritrova della carta zuppa tra le mani. La strizza, stando ben attento a non distruggerla, e la passa sulla strisciolina nera, che è eliminata in un attimo.

«Ecco fatto», dice, alzandosi. «Adesso devi stendere all'aria le lenzuola e mettere i piatti rimasti in ammollo. Ricorda: bicchieri, piatti, posate, pentole e padelle».

«E poi?».

«Poi, solamente poi, laverai il pavimento e rifarai il letto».

Milo rovescia la sedia su cui si trovava un attimo prima e la posa sul tavolo.

«Dove vai?».

«La missione. È urgente, ricordi? Ma se vuoi, puoi andare tu al posto mio…», risponde Milo sprofondando le mani nella tasche dei jeans.

«E io? Come farò?».

Aiolia si sente come un naufrago che affronta l'oceano in burrasca a bordo di una zattera.

«Farai le cose che ti ho detto, nell'ordine esatto in cui te le ho proposte, e tutto andrà bene», lo rassicura Milo. Un cenno ed è già fuori, lasciandolo alle prese con le faccende domestiche.

**5.**

Piatti e bicchieri non rappresentano un dramma. Marin gli ha sfasciato in testa tutte le stoviglie che aveva, e il servizio di bicchieri si è scontrato quasi per intero contro le pareti della casa. Il problema sono i tegami e le padelle, e non solo per gli avanzi di cibo, che ha diligentemente rovesciato nel wc. Nel tegame dell'arrosto c'è un persistente alone d'unto, mentre Marin ha cotto un po' troppo le foglie di vite in padella.

_E adesso come lo levo, _pensa Aiolia. Ha usato quasi tutto il detersivo per i piatti al limone ad azione sgrassante, ma l'alone è sempre lì. Ha fatto bollire il tegame con l'acqua saponata- scottandosi nel momento in cui lo ha tolto dal fornello e lo ha messo nella vaschetta – lo ha lavato e sciacquato in acqua caldissima, che quasi gli ustionava le mani – i guanti, inutile dirlo, li ha rotti entrambi non appena ha infilato le sue mani dentro un paio di misura 7 e ½. Sorvoliamo sulla fine occorsa al paio misura 6. – e adesso, visto i ripetuti insuccessi, sta vagliando la scelta di detersivi che possono fare al caso suo.

Spray per il forno, detersivi in polvere per il lavabo d'acciaio, anticalcare, crema per i fornelli… Niente, pare che non esista nulla che sia in grado di eliminare dai tegami l'unto. E allora, perché, a detta dello strillo sul flacone verde e giallo, quel detersivo avrebbe dovuto cancellare l'unto con una sola passata di spugna? Eppure, a giudicare dalla veridicità della pubblicità – _trama fittissima!_ – avrebbe dovuto funzionare.

Poi l'occhio gli cade contro qualcosa. Sembrerebbero dei dischetti. Neri. Di uno strano materiale grinzoso. Profumano al limone.

_Proviamo_, si dice Aiolia prendendone uno ed iniziando a strofinarlo contro il tegame. Ed ecco che il dischetto nero, che non è proprio nero, ma ha dei riflessi verdastri, color petrolio, inizia a secernere qualcosa. Una schiumetta puzzolente e grassa, che odora di limone sintetico ma che… funziona.

Aiola guarda l'acciaio maledetto brillare là dove il dischetto nero è passato con il suo seguito schiumoso. Funziona. Strofina ancora un po', tanto per esserne sicuro e… caspita, funziona davvero!

_Funziona! Funziona!_

Aiola vorrebbe mettersi a ballare dalla felicità. «Evviva!», esclama alzando dischetto e tegame verso il cielo. «Evviva!».

Alla fine, chi la dura la vince, no? Riprende a strofinare la paglietta saponata fino a quando non si specchia, letteralmente, sul fondo del tegame. Si passa una mano sul mento, immaginando quanto sarà felice Marin nel ritrovare la casa che brilla come uno specchio e quanto sarà ansiosa di dimostrargli la sua gratitudine. Magari proprio a cominciare dal mento.

«Dovrei avere un po' di dopobarba…», dice al proprio riflesso. Ripone il tegame assieme agli altri già lavati, e afferra saldamente la padella dal fondo verde bottiglia. Quella cui Marin tiene quasi più che ai suoi occhi. Quella che usa solo ed esclusivamente per tostare le foglie di vite, e che dopo averla lavata a mano – senza spugna, terrorizzata che si rovini la copertura di _teflon_ – lascia ad asciugare sulla fiamma.

Aiolia tutto questo non lo sa. Quella che tiene tra le mani è solo una comunissima padella, dal manico nero e il fondo verde bottiglia, che ha delle foglie di vite attaccate al suo interno. Una padella da pulire. E stop.

In un angolo della sua mente si riaffaccia un ricordo. Marin. Che lo accoglie con una busta di carta in mano, di quelle che usano all'emporio, e saltella dalla felicità. «Guarda, guarda!…», gli dice porgendogli il sacchetto. Lui ne estrae una padella. iQuella padella/i, dal fondo verde bottiglia, bello lucido come solo le cose nuove di zecca sanno essere.

Lui che commenta, cauto: «Una… _padella?_…», e lei che lo corregge: «Mica è una padella qualunque! Questa è _antiaderente_…».

Lui che chiede: «Sarebbe a dire?».

Lei che risponde: «Ignorantone! Sarebbe a dire che qui, su questo splendido fondo», e dà due colpi con le nocche sulla superficie nera, «i cibi non si attaccano…».

Poi Aiolia si schizza negli occhi con l'acqua fredda, e il ricordo svanisce come le bolle di sapone all'angolo del lavabo. _Vedrai, Marin. Vedrai che bella sorpresa!_, gongola soddisfatto tra sé e sé.

**6.**

Il peggio è passato. La cucina alle sue spalle brilla come nelle pubblicità, e Aiolia porta stampata in faccia la soddisfazione di avercela fatta tutto da solo. Beh, oddio, deve a Milo la gentilezza di avergli dato un paio di dritte, ma il lavoro l'ha fatto lui. La schiena se l'è spaccata lui. Le mani se le è tagliate lui. Il bagno con i piatti se l'è fatto lui. Mica Milo.

«Diamo a Cesare quel che è di Cesare!», commenta soddisfatto, mentre la lavatrice borbotta per scaldare l'acqua.

_No. Non c'è alcun bisogno che Marin sappia che Milo è stato qui. Per carità! Quella è capace di pensare che la gente sa e allora addio seratine romantiche!_, pensa Aiolia con una punta di panico. A che sarebbe servito tutto questo, allora? Per farsi ringraziare da lontano?

Afferra una sedia e vi si lascia cadere sopra, esausto. E affamato. Avrebbe voglia di prepararsi qualcosa – dopotutto, tra una faccenda e l'altra chi l'ha trovato il tempo per mangiare? – ma il solo pensiero di dover rilavare tutto daccapo una volta finito gli ricaccia indietro il languorino che gli strizza lo stomaco.

_Mangiare? Non se ne parla proprio!_

_Sì, ma Marin tornerà a casa stanca, non credi le farebbe piacere trovare qualcosa di pronto?,_ gli domanda quella vocetta interiore che salta sempre fuori nei momenti meno opportuni.

Aiolia s'incupisce. Già. Marin non è andata a cogliere margherite, ma in missione. Diplomatica, certo, ma pur sempre una missione.

_Cena fuori!,_ decide stiracchiando braccia e gambe. Alle donne certe premure piacciono. Un mazzo di fiori. Una cenetta a lume di candela. Cioccolatini… Poi, l'illuminazione, mentre la spia dell'ammorbidente si accende e reclama il tappo/dose: _e se fosse troppo stanca per andare a cena fuori?_

Aiolia si morde il labbro inferiore. _E adesso?_ Alza gli occhi alla lavatrice, come se l'oblò potesse e dovesse fornirgli una soluzione. Ma la lavatrice si riempie d'acqua fino ad una certa altezza, poi si blocca e il cestello prende a girare verso sinistra per ammorbidire i panni in ammollo.

_Problema: una donna ancora arrabbiata con me sta per tornare a casa e sarà tanto stanca quanto affamata. Come fare per sfamarla ed impedire che il lavoro delle ultime tre ore vada a farsi benedire?_, si domanda il fiero Leone grattandosi il mento con un dito.

Poi, il vento caldo delle cinque del pomeriggio gli porta la soluzione. Un pic-nic. O una cenetta all'aperto, magari sotto quell'olmo che conoscono solo loro due…

_Sono un genio!,_ si dice battendo il pugno destro nel palmo sinistro. Però, anche i geni necessitano di tempo per fare le cose, ed Aiolia ha bisogno di fare alcune, piccole, enormi cosette prima di presentarsi a Marin e di prenderla fra le braccia. Ad esempio, deve rimediare la cena. E magari, farsi anche una bella doccia. E rasarsi, già che c'è.

Aiolia si tira su, rimette al suo posto la sedia e lancia uno sguardo alla lavatrice. Potrà lasciarla accesa e andarsene? O forse è meglio spegnerla?

_Sì, così magari Marin ritorna, crede che abbia finito, la apre e il pavimento si allaga…_

Aiola trema. No, non accadrà. Non dopo che lui si è spaccato la schiena per far brillare quelle quattro assi come se fossero parquet. La lascerà accesa. Male non farà.

**7.**

Ci sono giornate che iniziano bene e terminano allo stesso modo. Ti svegli felice e in tutta la giornata non accade nulla, ma proprio nulla che ti rovini l'umore. Anzi, tutto fila così liscio che quasi non ci credi. E la sera ti addormenti felice nel tuo lettino, e speri che anche l'indomani sia così. Magari non proprio così perfetto, perché, come dice a volte Shaina, _Paganini non ripete_, ma lo speri.

Poi ci sono giornate che si vedono come sono sin dal mattino. Come quando ti svegli con i dolori mestruali e magari devi andare in missione. E fuori non piove, no. Diluvia.

E poi, ovviamente, ci sono le vie di mezzo, che sono quelle che capitano alla maggior parte delle persone. Marin crede di essersi imbattuta, almeno sinora, in una giornata cominciata male – nonostante la bella nottata passata tra le sua braccia, è ancora arrabbiata con Aiolia – , ma proseguita bene. Il viaggio ad Eleusi è stato spiacevole. Ha impiegato più tempo di quanto ne avesse preventivato e non ha avuto tempo di lanciare uno sguardo al panorama, con gli alberi che stanno cambiando la livrea estiva per vestire quella dorata dell'autunno. La missione è iniziata male, ma è riuscita a riprendersi in tempo. Al Telèsterion c'era grande fermento per le Tesmoforie di Boedromione, ma non sembrerebbe che il Culto di Demetra voglia scendere in battaglia. Né che la dea dei papaveri sia interessata alle contese tra Athena e Ade. _D'altro canto, lui è sempre quello che le ha rapito la sua bambina_, ha pensato mentre la Sacerdotessa la accoglieva nella Sala delle Udienze per una riunione di mezza giornata.  
«Spero che l'anno prossimo potrai unirti alle altre donne per i riti», le ha detto la Sacerdotessa. Spingendo il coltello nella piaga molto, ma molto più a fondo. Sorridendo. E a Marin è venuta voglia di sussurrarle un segreto. _Io non sarò sposata, ma so cosa significhi convivere con un uomo. E sopportarne il peso, tra le lenzuola e in sala da pranzo._

Ed è con questo pensiero in testa che Marin è tornata a Rodrio. Godendosi lo spettacolo della natura e della strada. Anche se sa già cosa la aspetta oltre la porta.

_Troverò la casa esplosa?_, si chiede infilando la chiave nella toppa. Che gira e l'uscio si apre. Sussurrando. E Marin pensa di aver sbagliato casa. Guarda il monolocale sistemato, i fiori sul tavolo, la cucina pulita, le riviste impilate accanto al divano, lo schermo del televisore lucidato. Sbatte le palpebre, richiude la porta e ricontrolla bene. Sì. Il vaso di azalee bianche, quello che le ha regalato Aldebaran per il compleanno, è il suo. Anche se quei fiori avrebbero bisogno di essere spostati. Sono un po' bruciati verso il bordo dei petali. _Avranno preso troppo sole_, oggi, si dice cercando altri indizi. Ma sì, quella è proprio casa sua. Pulita, linda ed ordinata come mai prima d'ora.

Marin si fa coraggio ed entra. Lascia con timore la maschera sul canterano, facendo attenzione che non sporchi la superficie del mobile. Profuma di cera d'api. Avanza verso il tavolo e gira su stessa, godendosi la visione panoramica della sua casa. _Cos'è, è passata la fata madrina?_, si domanda Marin. E un senso di stupore le allarga il sorriso. Perché non credeva, proprio non credeva che Aiolia sarebbe riuscito in un miracolo simile. Proprio lui, che non è nemmeno capace di riporre nella cesta dei panni sporchi le mutande che si è tolto la sera prima.

I suoi occhi incontrano la luce della lavatrice. Lampeggia. Il ciclo è finito. Chissà da quanto. Marin sorride. Aiolia deve essersene dimenticato, ma pazienza. Non è morto nessuno. Meglio toglierli e stenderli subito, si dice. Apre l'oblò – ha usato l'ammorbidente! – ed estrae il bucato. Una cosa grigia. Informe. Calda. Una cosa che non le appartiene. Che non le dovrebbe appartenere. E questa cosa diamine, si chiede osservando quella che era una maglia bianca. O una federa, forse.

«Oh, no», sospira. Sconsolata. La manopola della temperatura è a 90°. E il ciclo ha il prelavaggio impostato. Svuota la lavatrice del suo contenuto, una macchia incolore che si allarga sul pavimento. E scopre con orrore che Aiolia ha riversato all'interno dell'elettrodomestico tutta la cesta dei panni sporchi. Dalle federe alle magliette, dalla tovaglia sporca ai calzini. Alla sua _lingerie_. Era quel reggiseno grigio perla appena comprato quello straccio che tiene con due dita timorosa che possa sfilacciarsi?

_Sì. È lui. _

Lo lascia cadere sulla matassa informe. Si alza. _Ha bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua. Lo ha fatto per aiutarti. Lo ha fatto in buona fede. Non voleva fare danni_, si ripete. Come se fosse un _mantra_. Per impedirsi di correre dritta filata alla Quinta Casa e chiudere le sue mani attorno al collo di Aiolia e strozzarlo, strozzarlo, strozzarlo…

Poi i suoi occhi si accorgono che il flacone della candeggina è nel lavandino. Vuoto. E il cuore le si stringe ancora di più. Ma è quando lo sguardo vaga e si ferma sulla sua padella che qualcosa, dentro di lei, si spezza. È sempre la sua bella padella dal fondo antiaderente, quella che si è fatta arrivare da Atene all'emporio di Agathê e che ha pagato un capitale; solo che il fondo antiaderente non c'è più. È svanito. Liquidato. Eroso. Da quelle stramaledettissime pagliette di lana d'acciaio che qualcuno, con zelo e forza erculea ha passato sul teflon fino a cancellarlo.

«Aiolia…», sibila Marin. Stringendo le dita sul manico di plastica nero fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

«Bentornata a casa, amore».

Parli del vento ed arriva la tempesta. Quando Marin si volta, lui è lì. Sulla soglia di casa, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, fresco di doccia e di dopobarba, con un sorriso che fa fremere Marin. Di rabbia. Soddisfatto. Contento. Smagliante. Abbagliante. Quasi ti ci puoi specchiare, su quei denti candidissimi. Come il fondo della sua padella.

«Hai visto?», gli chiede Aiolia. Deve essere rimasta senza parole. Nemmeno lui si aspettava di essere così bravo. Ma adesso Marin si avvicinerà, lo abbraccerà e gli stamperà un bacio mozzafiato sulle labbra e…

Ed è per un puro miracolo che schiva la padella.

«Amore?».  
«Ho visto, amore…», ringhia Marin. «Quella… era una padella _antiaderente_!»  
«Lo so», ribatte lui. Senza sapere in che ginepraio si sta cacciando.  
«Tu… lo sapevi?!».

Annuisce. Si capisce che lo sapeva. Lui ricorda tutto quello che lei gli dice. _Quasi_ tutto. Specie quello che lei sa di Milo. Ma sarà meglio rimandare a domani, la questione. Perché adesso Marin ha raggiunto l'artiglieria pesante. E sta per bombardarlo senza alcuna pietà.

«Marin, ascolta…», e il vaso di fiori s'infrange sulla parete, vicinissimo alla testa di Aiolia, annacquando il legno, lui e lo zerbino. _Ma cosa ho fatto di male?_, si chiede il Leone battendo in ritirata, fiori sulla camicia e schegge di vetro tra i capelli, seguito – _rincorso_ – da pentole e padelle che escono dalla casa di Marin con l'andatura di dischi volanti sbronzi. Le donne sono un vero e proprio mistero. Un'accozzaglia di carte da decifrare, la cui decriptazione varia a secondo del soffio del vento. O dell'umidità. O di chissà cosa diamine le abbiano fatto ad Eleusi.

_La prossima volta che qualcuno mi suggerisce di sposarmi_, gli cavo gli occhi, pensa Marin chiudendo la porta di casa. E stilando una lista delle cose che Aiolia le dovrà ricomprare. Tutte. Dalla prima all'ultima. A cominciare dalla padella.

**Note:**  
Aggiungo un altro tassello al puzzle di questa serie di storie raccontandovi dell'emergenza che ha impedito ad Aiolia di partire per Tokyo ed essere invischiato negli eventi di _Deep Blue Eyes_. Forse, col senno di poi, sarebbe stato meglio partire. Per la salvezza della padella antiaderente. E non sto scherzando.

_Mistero_ è una parola che arriva dal latino tramite il greco _mysterion_, che significava _cosa da tacere_.  
I Misteri Eleusini si celebravano nella città di Eleusi - _maddàai?_ \- in onore della dea Demetra e di sua figlia Persefone. Il rito era diviso in due parti, i _piccoli misteri_, che si svolgevano nel mese di Anesterione (da metà Febbraio a metà Marzo), e i _grandi misteri_, che avevano luogo nel mese di Boedromione (da metà Settembre a metà Ottobre). Per il loro carattere duplice, si svolgevano delle cerimonie pubbliche, dal primo pomeriggio fino al tramonto, con una processione che da Atene portava fino ad Eleusi lungo la via Sacra, che parte dal Kerameikos, l'antico _demos_ dei ceramisti, e raggiunge la città, a quaranta chilometri a nordovest di Atene. A sera, poi, avevano luogo i rituali veri e propri, cui erano ammessi solo gli iniziati. È singolare - ma forse nemmeno troppo - che nel Cristianesimo Ortodosso i sacramenti sono definiti _misteri_.

Le Tesmoforie, sempre legate al culto della dea Demetra, erano festività dedicate alle donne sposate che si svolgevano a Pianepsione (all'incirca tra l'11 ed il 13 di Ottobre, durante la vendemmia).

Nel mio mondo esistono anche altri Santuari, dedicati agli altri dei olimpici, che funzionano, nonostante la divinità in questione possa essere ancora addormentata, come Demetra. O non interessata alle beghe dell'Attica. Come Demetra.

Infine, se decidete di preparare i _dolmàdes_, dopo aver sciacquato le foglie di vite dalla salamoia, tostatele per qualche minuto in una padella antiaderente. Le foglie saranno più gustose, croccanti ed eviterete che si rompano quando andrete a richiuderle.


End file.
